twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cynthia Brandon/@comment-213.233.147.166-20130224180553/@comment-25803656-20150417170040
^ Bella was talking about in terms of boyfriend&girlfriend love with just her and Edward.How is that pointless because she was talking about just her and Edward because Edward had been single longer then the rest of the Cullens. How is that pointless because bella wasn't even talking about how she loves more then any other couple. She wasn't competing with anyone. She was just letting Edward know that noone else romatically loves him more than she does. So it is not pointless because family love doesnt count in the romantic catergory,Family love counts in the family love catergory and jasper and alice were together while edward has been single the longest out of any cullen he's watched esme and carlisle end up together,he's watched Rosalie and Emmett end up together&hes watched Alice and Jasper end up together,while he has been Single the whole without a mate then he finally meets Bella and his life is complete because his human parents are dead and carlisle had to turn him into a vampire to save him from dying.What bella is not pointless because Edward Hasnt had a mate while he was living with the Cullens up until he met bella. Jasper and Alice were already together at this time. Bella is Edward's first ever girlfriend and Wife.he didn't even have a girlfriend when he was human!. Bella was talking about that no one loves him more as his girlfriend then she does because news flash she's his first girlfriend! Alice and Jasper are tight yes but the two couples aren't competing with each other so don't put them in the same catergory and say what bella said to Edward was pointless because she was talking about just her and Edward because Edward hasn't had any other girlfriends Bella is his first and only girlfriend in his whole life. She wasn't even comparing hers and Edward's relationship to anyone elses. What Bella said is not pointless she wasn't comparing couples to her and Edward she was just saying she loves Edward more then anyone else does as his girlfriend because everyone else who loves him are his family! So once I again I say it's never pointless to tell anyone you love them more than their family does because Bella was the one and only person who wanted to marry him his whole entire life. How can you even think what Bella said is pointless because she wasn't even comparing couples to her and Edward she was just talking about her and Edward's relationship alone! She was talking about how she loves him more than anyone else because she's his girlfriend almost wife.his family and adoptive family can't marry him. Everyone else in his adoptive family are already married to their mates. So one last time I say it's not pointless because she wasn't comparing couples,She was talking about their relationship compared to how his Adoptive family loves him. adoptive parents&Adoptive siblings are not in the same catergory as Him&Bella but she wasn't comparing couples to her and Edward.